


Cinderella

by ChrysCare



Series: Music Meme [50]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 06:19:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7833640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrysCare/pseuds/ChrysCare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Cinderella-Steven Curtis Chapman (Pandora)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Cinderella

**Author's Note:**

> Cinderella-Steven Curtis Chapman (Pandora)

Optimus Prime watches as the red and orange sparkling dances around with his doll. The data-pads are piled up on the desk as soldiers mill around his hanger. 

“Carrier,” Hot Rod chirps as he looks up. Optimus Prime smiles and sets down the data-pad in his servo to stand to walk over to the sparkling. “Will you play with me?”

“What are you playing?” Optimus Prime asks, getting on the floor of the hanger to be at the same level of the six foot sparkling. 

“We’re having a ball,” Hot Rod smiles as he chirps. He holds out his doll to the red and blue Prime. “My doll doesn’t know how to dance. Could you teach him?”

“Of course,” Optimus Prime smiles and takes the doll’s hand and takes Hot Rod’s servo. Hot Rod pulls the Prime’s servo and Optimus Prime follows the sparkling’s lead as they dance around. The soldiers stop and watch when they notice the Prime.


End file.
